


Good Morning, My Dear Watson

by shadowycat



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Art, Community: acd_holmesfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was done for the acd_holmesfest on Live Journal.  My recipient liked first times, so it's my attempt to depict the morning after their first night together.  It's pencil on paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, My Dear Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fyliwionvilyaer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fyliwionvilyaer).



[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/GoodMorningMyDearWatson_zps68995968.jpg.html)


End file.
